tibiafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Venore Dragon Lair
}|GetValue= } | name = Venore Dragon Lair | image = Dragon | city = Venore | location = South-west of Venore, here. | vocation = All vocations. | lvlknights = 50 | lvlpaladins = 55 | lvlmages = 40 | skknights = 80 | skpaladins = 75 | skmages = | defknights = 80 | defpaladins = | defmages = | exp = Unknown | loot = Unknown | map = venore-drags.gif }} The Venore dragon lair is one of the biggest and most famous spawn of Dragons and Dragon Lords. The way to the lair is long, and you will encounter many Scorpions as well as you will have to walk through many fire fields if you do not bring Destroy Field runes. You will also need some parcels or Levitate to get there and back. The lair is situated here. The entrance is here, in a hole just north of the western gate of Venore. Hunting Strategies Knights: It is a very large and fast spawn, so it should be very good for high level knights that choose to hunt solo. It is recommended that they bring a few backpacks of Mana Potions. It is not advisable to go solo if you are a low level knight, because spawns usually come up two or three at a time. This will be a waste of Health Potions as killing the dragons will be very slow and probably inefficient. If the knight wants to go for blocking then a small team of two or three shooters would be suitable for that purpose. Mages and Paladins: For low level mages or paladins it is strongly advisable to go there with a group and a blocker. Summons will not be so useful as most of the spawns are up in towers or underground. It is recommended that they bring many backpacks of Icicle runes and a large supply of bolts/arrows/spears. Also a few backpacks of Mana Potions for healing spells and of course a wand/rod. Higher level mages or paladins might choose to go solo and use Icicle runes and attack spells (Ice Strike) to kill the dragons quicker. It is advisable to bring lots of Mana Potions. Dragons are skinnable so a useful tool to have would be an Obsidian Knife to obtain red and green dragon leathers. Also for low level mages and paladins it is advisable to use magic shield in case the dragon retargets. Knights should also remember to use "exeta res" to avoid retargeting on members of their team. Route First of all travel to the entrance here (you will need a Machete to cut the jungle grass). Afterwards walk along this path Go up the hole then go up the ramp and cross the bridge until you come to a dead end. There you will have to use either parcels/pots or Levitate to get down, then go down the hole to your right Now follow these paths This is the part where you have to walk through fire fields or destroy them using some destroy field runes. Go up one of the three holes and you will have reached the lair Take caution when going up as you might encounter up to 2 Dragons at once.